Absence
by CrazyLaviFangirl
Summary: Absence makes the heart grow fonder. You never really believed that when General Tiedoll first told you. But when you're seperated from Allen during a mission, you begin to think over your life and about how important he is to you. Allen X Reader


Absence

Absence makes the heart grow fonder. You never really believed that when General Tiedoll told you that. But when you're separated from Allen during a mission, you begin to think over your life and how important he was to you, even though you could've been thousands of miles away.

[Allen X Reader]

"Tiedoll-sama, do you have someone you care about?" A younger you asked curiously, kneeling on the ground as you fiddled around with some flowers. The sky was a deep pink color, swirls of orange and red blending perfectly, making the perfectly scene for a lover's night out. You were watching the sky with a smile, Tiedoll was sketching something with his charcoal, Kanda was scowling as he glared at the river, and Daisya was kicking around his bell, laughing as he kicked it at some trees, successfully knocking them down.

"Of course," he finally replied, "All of you." You gave him a cute smile, Kanda only glared and Daisya snickered. Neither appreciated the kind older General's words, not like you did. You had been alone from the beginning. When Tiedoll came around it was like a miracle, and for once you had someone else to rely on. You hated being alone, whenever you thought of your mother, your bones seethed with disgust. How could she leave her daughter alone in the world? You would never understand, and you would never want to.

"Thank you, Tiedoll-sama, but I meant like a woman you really loved." You murmured softly, tilting your head to the side as you tugged a daisy out of the ground. You spun the stem between your fingers, watching some of the pale yellow petals slowly float to the ground. Tiedoll of course nodded.

"Yes, I do have a special someone back at the Black Order, (**Name**)-Chan, why do you ask?" You flushed, letting the flower drop to the ground and crossing your legs. You flattened out your skirt, tugging up your sleeves and pushing back your hair. You fumbled around with your words for a minute before replying.

"Well…" You started off, pressing your fingers together innocently, "I was just curious. I mean you never get to see her, right? Then that means you're growing apart, doesn't it?" Tiedoll chuckled, Daisya let out an obnoxious laugh and Kanda scoffed at the stupidity of your question. You turned a darker shade of pink, glaring at both boys before turning back to the general, a pout evident on your face. You growled, turning to glare at the brunette boy, who stuck out his tongue at you.

"Of course not. Haven't you ever heard the saying absence makes the heart grow fonder?" You shook your head and shrugged your shoulders, and Daisya raised an eyebrow at this stupid saying. Of course he wouldn't understand, Daisya didn't have anyone dear to him, but it wasn't like you did anyway. You thought over his words, not noticing him stand up and brush himself off. "Come along, (**Name**)-Chan, we must hurry and find a place before the sun falls."

Daisya, impatient as he was, hoisted you up by your waist and made sure you were standing before running ahead and into town. You glared, brushing away any grass that was still on your clothes, and walked behind Tiedoll with Kanda. His statement was still on your mind, and as you thought about it more you became more and more confused.

Sighing softly, you brushed a few strands of hair out of your face. Your legs were crossed as you sat on your bed, a book of fairy tales sitting in front of you. Lazily, you flipped through the pages. You were bored, to say the least, and you continued to be bored even after you cleaned your room, helped Lenalee bring coffee to the science division, and then you bothered Kanda a bit. It was becoming tedious to bother Kanda, seeing as he was building up immunity to your antics.

Your legs hung over the side of your bed, and lazily threw the book onto the floor. You would clean it up later, when you were less bored. You stalked out of your room, crossing your arms as you glanced around the empty halls. It had been six years since Tiedoll had told you about his secret lover and what kept their relationship so strong. You always thought about it, especially when you were alone with nothing to do. It was one of those times now.

"I don't understand it still!" You stomped your foot. "Why? What in hell did he mean?"

"What did who mean, (**Name**)-Chan?" You whirled around, eyes wide as you faced the white haired Exorcist. He sweatdropped, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, (**Name**)-Chan, I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me, I simply wasn't expecting anyone to actually be in the hallway." You retorted, annoyed. Allen laughed and smiled.

"Right, sorry anyway. But what were you talking about, is there something you don't understand?"

"Ah, yes, actually." You started, slinking closer to the white haired boy. "You see, I'm having trouble understanding the menstrual cycle-"

"Ah-" Allen turned bright pink, closing his eyes and backing away. "I d-don't know, (**Na-na-name**)-Chan-" You leaned closer to him.

"Allen-Kun, it's so important, I have to know. And you did ask." You snickered slyly. "I thought you knew~" He shook his head.

"N-No, I don't know what you're talking about-" A hand clasped his shoulder, and you jumped in surprise.

"Allen?" Kumoi glowered from behind the innocent boy. Allen stood upright, shivering with the intensity of Kumoi's glare. You glared at Kumoi.

"What do you want, Kumoi?" You snapped, tugging on Allen's hand and shielding him from the blue haired man. Kumoi gave you a teary look, his lip quivering as he watched you.

"(**Name**)-Chan~ You both have a mission, go to my office for the briefing." You blank twice, glaring at Kumoi again before dragging Allen with you towards the scientists division. Allen shot Kumoi and apologetic look, but all he got in return was an evil glare.

"Your mission is in Tuscan, Italy." You raised an eyebrow.

"Italy?" You asked curiously. You had once been to Italy with general Tiedoll before, he sketched many pictures of beautiful grapes and rare flowers there. He had made one for you while he was there, the drawing of Red Blood Lily, your favorite flower. Your brought the drawing with you everywhere you went, it had always given you some sort of strength, and it's why you loved your general dearly. Confusedly, it was the only one there, in existence and by now it had probably withered away.

"…The train should be departing soon, so you should get going. I already packed your bags full of things you need, and a finder is positioned inside of Tuscan Villa, the famous Villa that serves a large variety of food to its guests." Allen's eyes sparkled at the thought of food, and he jumped up and clutched the bags Kumoi had thrown at him.

"I'm already hungry, let's go (Name)-Chan!" You let out a gentle laugh. 'He's adorable.' You thought to yourself. ' I honestly can't wait to be alone with him…' Your cheeks turned pink as you sighed. Since when had you become such a lovesick loser? Sighing and shaking your head, you followed the boy to the hall, waving goodbye to Kumoi and Lenalee before walking with Allen to the large doors that led out of the Black Order.

"I wonder is it's still there…" You murmured softly to yourself, and unbeknownst to you Allen was listening to your mumbling. "That would be amazing if it was. I loved that flower… it was one of a kind."

"What flower?" You smiled and turned to him, twisting your hands behind your back.

"Oh, once with General Tiedoll, we went to Italy. He sketched this beautiful one of a kind flower that I loved a lot. We were positioned there for a little while, we saw the grape vines were the people of the village harvested there wine, and we got to see a lot of the scenery. That's how General Tiedoll is, you know. He's very into art, so he was sketching everything around. I found the flower in a field where we rested for awhile. Me, Kanda, and Daisya." Allen scowled at the mention of Kanda's name. No, he was absolutely not jealous that Kanda had gotten to spend more time with you then he did.

"Allen?" You tilted your head to the side curiously. He shook his head, glancing up at you and smiling.

"That sounds great (**Name**)-Chan. I'm kind of jealous," Allen laughed, sweatdropping. "I guess you can show me around a bit when we get there, right?" You nodded.

"I guess I can. It's really beautiful." You started.

"Yeah, you are-" You looked at him, "I m-mean, yeah that sounds great, and we should hurry!" Allen rushed ahead of you, heading quickly for the boat where Lenalee waited to take you to town. You blushed, suddenly flustered and nervous.

"Did he call me beautiful?" You wondered, walking after him.

"First class for the Exorcist!" Called a man from in front of the train, and he opened the door, letting you and Allen slip on. Curiously, you glanced around with wide eyes as you observed the bright interior of the train. You and Allen found a compartment, where you both placed your stuff down and sat across from each other.

"Wow, this is gorgeous~" You sang out, not realizing Allen really wasn't paying any attention to what you were talking about. He was staring forward, tiredly nodding his head as you talked.

"Yeah…" He yawned. "Man, I'm tired."

"Really? It's only nine at night, Allen~ I woke up at six this morning and I'm not tired!" You smiled buoyantly, giving him an energized thumb up. Being the nocturnal person you were, you always went to sleep late and were up early. It gave you time to do plenty of things, like fantasize and write fairytales about stupid things. Like why the Earl was enormously fat.

'Once upon a time, long ago, a young, sexy Noah by the name of Tyki Mikk owned a bakery, with his older brother, Sheryl. Both boys loved their family business and baking, which made their business extra wonderful. All their cupcakes and desserts were filled with love and care, and mixed with high-class ingredients made it all the better.

One day, a skinny man walked into the bakery. He was looking to plump himself for his new role as the Penguin from Batman in a cosplay convention. He had heard that the food from the Mikk Brothers was very delicious, so he thought it was the best place to eat like a pig.


End file.
